


Wrong Turn (Yami Bakura x Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: Right before Yami Bakura (I will simply refer to him as Bakura throughout this fic) is to enter the Pharaoh's Memories in the final arc, he takes a wrong turn in the millennium puzzle, shoving him into the real world.  Meeting a very sarcastic Reader, the two go through a rollercoaster to figure out how to get him back into the Pharaoh's memories.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh DM world, which is trademarked by Kazuki Takahashi.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Reader, Yami Bakura/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT KNOW if I plan on pulling this into the YuGiOh dimension or not yet, so this is currently completed, but if I decide to take Reader into the memories arc, I will update with that information.)

An enigmatic stretch of pandora's stairs surrounded him, endless as far as his brown eyes could see. The smirk he held upon his face had faded about two hours prior as he made his way through doorway after doorway, confronted with trap after trap. Each world the man had attempted to enter turned into something truly dastardly, far beyond the evil that even resided in his own soul. For a millennium item, this one in particular had been the messiest conundrum that he had ever seen. This was, of course, out of two millennium items.

Furrowed brows were set against his features as he allowed his slender hand to trail against the wall to his left side, brown eyes glancing forward and back as he walked. His heart beat wildly from the last trap that he had almost managed to fall into again, and by this point, he refused to go into any doors until he knew he was going to the correct one.  _ I never expected his puzzle to be such a, well, puzzle,  _ he thought to himself, clearly growing aggravated. He was sure he saw this hallway before, and the one prior to it, likely one in the same. Everything looked the same in this enigmatic puzzle, and he could not help but wonder if he would ever find the correct door.

As he continued to walk, he had finally found something that looked just the slightest bit different. Though it was the same type of pandoratic experience, there was something absolutely dark about it. For a moment, he stopped, merely staring into the hallway. Biting his lip gently, he wondered whether or not to proceed forward. 

Though he felt most comfortable in darkness, the darkness stretching down the hall before him was ominous to even himself. Knowing he had to move undetected, he could not simply scream out as he wished to. His frustration was growing more apparent each step he took, though this was no place he could ask for directions. Aggravation was the last thing he would describe his feelings as by this point, as he had been walking for what seemed like years, though it was likely just a few days. As a spirit, he did not truly get exhausted, but he was truly growing sick of the inside of this millennium puzzle. 

“Why can’t you be useful here?” he muttered darkly, gripping his millennium ring with the hand that was not against the wall. He gripped the object tightly, wishing to simply throw it out of annoyance by this point, but realized it would be much more of a hindrance to do so. “Point me in the right direction, won’t you?” His voice was quiet, though he practically growled the words out as he spoke them, demanding the ancient device do something useful for him for once. 

His millennium ring seemed to glow suddenly, pointing with the spikes that adorned it to the dark hallway he was trying to avoid. Glancing downward upon the ring, he mentally cursed himself before taking cautious strides into the darkness before him. Slender hand still rested upon the wall, making his way through the darkness. This went on for quite some time, stretching deep into the darkness. 

He continued to walk and walk, unable to truly see in front of him. Using simply his hand to guide him, he pushed onward, hoping that his millennium ring had truly done something useful for the man. Walking deeper and deeper, he began questioning the intention of his millennium item until suddenly the wall had simply seemed to turn. 

Without warning, it was as if an invisible force had pushed the spirit with vigor. The white haired male quickly realized that there was no ground beneath him anymore. Within seconds he began falling, his heart leaping into his stomach as he did. Inaudibly, he let out a screech as he was falling, his brown eyes shut for the inevitable fall below.  _ I knew that hallway was no good,  _ he chided in his mind.  _ Stupid millennium ring. _

He dared not open his eyes as he continued to plummet down, not sure of where he would end up landing. The force that pushed him almost seemed electric, as he felt a new sense of energy through his body. It was unlike anything he felt, but his spirit body suddenly felt solid. He felt as if he were back in his vessel's body, continually falling into a pit. 

After a while, he began to grow tired of the falling, though a tinge of fear still gripped tightly upon his heart.  _ Maybe this is where I'm supposed to be,  _ he thought after a while of falling.  _ Maybe that is why I have a body once more. _

His fall had suddenly come to a still, though it was not exactly the most graceful fall. For the first moments of being grounded, he refused to open his brown eyes. Pain ravaged his slender frame, and he audibly groaned outward as he moved to attempt to move himself to a seated position.  _ The last thing I want to see is more stairs, _ he thought to himself as he sat, eyes closed to prevent the one thing that he was most concerned about. 


	2. II

It was only as he heard the accusatory voice of what sounded to be a female that his brown eyes decided to open. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she said in a sassy tone, her hands crossed across her chest as she spoke. Her y/e/c eyes were narrowed at the white haired male, y/h/c hair framing her face. “And how did you get in here?”

The white haired male glanced upwards at the woman, taking in her appealing figure, and he could not help but allow his lips to form a gentle smirk. “Why hello, and who would you be, love?” he asked in an attractive, almost sultry tone as his eyes read of mischief. Bakura was not naive, as his vessel had its own fan base at the school. Though his spirit was a tad older when he was sealed, he was still an incredibly attractive man, and thought that he could simply get out of the stranger’s questions easily. 

Realizing quickly that he was wrong, the y/h/c haired woman frowned down at him, her eyes practically glowering. “Not your love, and that’s for sure,” she said rolling her eyes. The female in front of him was clearly growing impatient, but turned her attention quickly from the man to the mess that he had made. She began cleaning up, practically letting out a growl as she saw that her shelf had been destroyed from the impact that the man had made. She began tossing the items to the side as neatly as she could, occasionally stealing glances back at her intruder. 

“You know, love,” he said with a smirk as he stood to his feet, “having a strange man in your house, and picking up the mess is not typically the safest idea.”

“Such wise words coming from the man that broke into my house from thin air,” she said with an eye roll. “Unless you simply threw yourself onto my shelf for the hell of it.”

“I could easily send you to the shadow realm, you know,” he said, clearly growing as annoyed as the woman was.  _ I’ve been searching for the Pharaoh’s memories, and instead I get stuck wherever this is, _ he thought to himself bitterly. The grimace upon his face showed his distaste as he grabbed at his millennium item upon his neck, gripping at it tightly. 

She could not have laughed harder, throwing her head back as she did. He had to curse himself for how pretty he thought she was in that moment, laughing at him almost with sinister undertones. “Darling, if you feel I’ll be impressed with your 1999 to early 2000 references, you are clearly mistaken,” she said finally as she caught her breath. “What are you, a fucking cosplayer?”

“What the fuck is cosplay?” the white haired man said, clearly disgusted and confused by the term. 

She rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Don’t play dumb,” she replied in a clearly aggravated tone. “You’re dressed as...oh, don’t tell me.” Glancing over at him with a bored expression, she studied the man. "Ugh, it's been a while, but I'm thinking it's safe to say Bakura." The woman did not even care about the man's reaction as she reached out and touched his hair, pursing her lips before she corrected herself. "If you want to get technical, with your whole shadow realm reference, I'd say the Yami Bakura, otherwise known as the Dark Bakura." 

His jaw practically dropped as the woman had no respect for him, and then clearly knew his name. "How-," he started, though the spirit was left speechless at the woman's words, his mouth left agape as his brown eyes simply stared at her. 

She rolled her eyes. "We all have our nerd phase," she said with a shrug. "What can I say, I got old. Just because I haven't thrown the cards out, it doesn't mean I'll be impressed by one of the easiest cosplays in all of Duel Monsters. Now if you'll kindly get the fuck out of my house, that would be appreciated." 

"Now, listen hear, girl," he said, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and glowering down at her, holding his millennium item with his other hand. 

"Ooo, so fucking scary," she said with a smirk, rolling her eyes. "Send me to the shadow realm with that toy." 

He let go of her, allowing her to fall to the ground of her living room with a thud before grabbing his own head, growling in annoyance. "All I wanted was to find the Pharaoh's memories, get the items and resurrect Zorc the Dark one," he muttered out. "And this is clearly just another one of the puzzle's traps."

"Let me get this straight," she said in a serious tone, rising to her feet. "You're crazy, right?" 

"This is clearly an illusion," he said in an aggravated tone. 

"Okay, psycho," she said with another laugh. "Can you have your stupid illusion elsewhere, sweetheart?" 

"Why would I go anywhere when I'm still in the millennium puzzle?" He countered angrily. 

"Because you're in my fucking house," she countered, clearly growing frustrated. "Cosplaying a fandom that doesn't even have a strong basis now, role playing like an idiot." 

"How about a duel?" He said, finally getting fed up with the woman. 

She rolled her eyes, letting out an aggravated growl. "Follow me, dumbass," she said after a moment of debating giving into the seemingly psychotic man in front of him. Glancing back, she stole another glance at his handsome face before scolding herself. _There's_ _no point in finding a psychotic idiot like this attractive,_ she thought as she led him up the stairs. 

Walking into her room, she took another glance at the handsome man as his eyes moved all around her room. Though it was not the cleanest, the main things that littered the home were various sexual devices. She practically paled as the man picked up a vibrator, flipping it curiously. 

"What is this?" He said with an eyebrow raised, confusion evident in his tone. Curiosity killed the cat, and Y/N noticed what he was doing after he had already clicked the button upon the device, almost dropping it as it vibrated in his hand. 

She rolled her eyes, quickly snatching the device from him, turning it off and throwing it to the other side of the room. "Something you shouldn't be touching," she said with tight lips as she walked to her closet. Grabbing her old booster box that clearly had a picture of Joey standing next to the Red Eyes Black Dragon, she pulled it down from the shelf and threw it upon her bed. "So, I doubt any of these decks are standard play anymore," she said, opening the box and glancing over her multitude of cards. "I haven't touched this box in over ten years, despite moving." 

He glanced over her shoulder, his eyes wide as he saw a few of the cards near the top. As his slender fingers reached to grab at one card in particular, the woman quickly grabbed his hand away before glaring back at him. "I may not be one to play the game, but I still remember what my rares are," she scolded. "No touchies." 

"Is that card what I think it is?" He said in a shocked tone.  _ How would a mere mortal like this get the Winged Dragon of Ra?  _ He thought to himself darkly.  _ Or half of these cards for that matter. This has to be an illusion due to one of the puzzle's traps.  _

She tenderly grabbed the card in question, holding it gently by its edges as she allowed a gentle smile to cross her lips. "You mean the Winged Dragon of Ra, first edition in original Egyptian print?" She asked as her eyes gazed down at it. "It is, and it's still in mint condition. Most of these cards are mint. I may have grown up, but they keep a little place in my heart." 

"Why is the Pharaoh's best friend pictured on this box?" The man questioned curiously as he examined it more. 

She rolled her eyes before chuckling softly, placing her Winged Dragon of Ra safely next to the rest of her first edition cards carefully. "Because that booster box was ideal to hold my cards once my collection evolved past deck boxes. I was never a fan of him, but they never had a nice one for Marik, Bakura, or Dartz. There wasn't even a decent one of Atem, honestly." 

"You even know the Pharaoh's true name?" He said with an eyebrow raised. "Who are you?"


	3. III

"You broke into my house, and you're asking who I am?" She said with an eyebrow raised. 

He glared at her, replying, "It wasn't intentional if I even did." 

"You clearly did," she said with an exhausted sigh, before going through and quickly placing together a deck to the knowledge she could vaguely remember about Duel Monsters. "Fine, beat me at this children's card game, sweetheart, and I'll actually listen to you." 

Though she did have powerful monsters in her deck, she was concealing her true knowledge of duel monsters, and was barely able to use the deck she simply threw together. She did, though, place an egyptian card down that had shocked him. When she equipped The Rod Of The Mind's Eye to the Dark Magician Girl, he took her Dark Magician Girl out easily before she could use it more than once. 

"How are you able to read that card?" He asked in a confused tone, seeing that it was fully printed in Egyptian. 

She shrugged. "Some people learned French in high school, while I learned hieroglyphs and Arabic," she replied in a bored fashion. "I thought if I'd learn a language I'll never use, may as well do something fun." 

She was not a horrible adversary, though the man had won the duel with slight ease. In his world, after all, he had to use his dueling skills almost daily. In her world, it was merely a phase. No one in her world really played Duel Monsters around her anymore, nor did they play with classic cards. As the shows evolved, she lost interest. 

"Y/N L/N," she said, crossing her arms as she heaved a sigh, glancing down at her loss. "And I'll humor you, since you clearly won." 

"So, you're not an illusional trap?" He asked, his eyes questioning her with seriousness as he stared at the young woman. 

She frowned, letting out a soft sigh. "I am not," she said as she began placing her deck away. "Oh, before I put all of these away, we weren't playing by Battle City rules, right?" 

He raised an eyebrow at her, before shaking his head. "Unless you'd prefer to hand over Ra," he replied in a bored tone. Receiving a quick head shake  _ no _ , he continued on. "So, why do you know so much about the Pharaoh, Egypt, and myself?" 

"Because of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise," she said, pursing her lips after she spoke. "I grew up watching it, but I think they're on some sickening spinoff of the show by this point." 

"Excuse me, but did you just say show?" He said, shock and disgust apparent in his tone. 

"Was this not apparent by Joey Wheeler printed on my card box?" She said, resting her head in her hand. 

He let a sigh escape his lips, clearly aggravated by her defiance to his questioning.  _ She's more agreeable than before at least,  _ he thought to himself. "I guess you're right," he said. "Does this world have entering the Pharaoh's memories documented?"

"Are you asking if I have Netflix?" She said, rolling her eyes at the man. Standing up, she placed her cards away fully before grabbing her remote, flipping it to Netflix and going to her recently watched shows. It was only halfway effective as she tried standing in front of his view to find the show, as he glanced past her. 

"Weren't you saying you 'grew up' and 'grew out of it'?" He teased darkly as he read that it was in her recent playing shows. Atop his lips, he smirked to himself, feeling somewhat triumphant against the stubborn girl. He folded his hands as he watched the woman with amusement.

She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment as she ignored his words, flicking on the Pharoh's memories arc. As she had turned to the point that the Bandit King Bakura was sucked into the memories, it seemed incredibly different.  _ What the hell is happening? _ She wondered as she flicked it onto the screen, rewinding and fast forwarding, trying to find the moment that Bakura was taken into Pharaoh's memories. Going backwards, she went all the way back to where the Pharaoh and friends made it to Cario to meet Ishizu and Marik, while going forward was showing things she had not seen prior.  _ I just rewatched this the other day.  _

After finally giving up, she flicked the show on at the start of the Pharaoh's memories, before flopping down onto her bed, lying on her stomach. As she did, she glanced over at Bakura, before glancing back at the screen once more.  _ There's no way, _ she thought with a frown against her lips.  _ It's absolutely impossible.  _

"Are you sure these are the Pharaoh's memories?" He asked curiously after a while. The man moved from the spot he had been sitting, repositioning himself upon the bed beside her. His legs dangled off of the edge of the bed, brown eyes fixated upon the television. "This should be the day I first attempt to get the millennium items." 

"I'm not seeing Bandit King at all," she muttered out, biting her lip as she spoke. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"Unless it's because I'm not there," he stated in a deadpanned tone upon realization. 

Her y/e/c eyes glanced back over to the white haired male, before once again looking to the television. "Why do you have a good point?" She said before burying her face in her blankets, letting out an aggravated groan. Afterwards, she glanced back up at him, moving to sit upon her bed. "Fine, I may believe you, but how do I help you?" 

"I don't know," he said with a huff. 

"How did you get here, anyways?" She asked, suddenly interested in where the man came from, now that there was a possibility that he was not lying to her. 

He smirked at her words, realizing her sudden interest. "Well, I was walking through the millennium puzzle, and ended up falling into here," he said in a serious tone. "Where is here?" 

"Y/T, Y/C," she replied with a gentle hum. "Does your millennium item work in this dimension? We don't have any sort of magic here." 

"If it did, you would already be in the shadow realm," he replied darkly, before lying back on her bed with a huff. "And I'd be out of this blasted dimension." 

"And destroying Egypt?" She teased with a smirk. 

"Precisely," he replied, closing his brown eyes as he lied upon her bed.


	4. IV

She lied upon her couch, slowly waking from her slumber. Stretching, she groggily rose to her feet and made her way to her kitchen lazily, putting on a pot of coffee.  _ That was a crazy dream, _ she thought to herself as she took her black coffee to her shower, drinking it as she took a quick shower to wake up.  _ That's the last time I binge Yu-Gi-Oh.  _

Washing her hair, she could hear little noises of what sounded like footsteps in her kitchen. She quickly washed herself up, before getting out of the shower with her coffee in hand. Wrapping the towel tightly around her, she peeked her head out of the bathroom. Her y/e/c eyes landed upon a fluffy white haired male raiding her kitchen, devouring this and that. 

Her face paled, breath shallow as she watched him.  _ It wasn't a dream, was it? _ She thought to herself, before taking another sip of her coffee. Currently, she watched the white haired male undetected, much to her own relief. 

While he was distracted, she quickly made her way from her bathroom up the stairs to grab some clothes. The bed that the white haired male had fallen asleep in was unmade, and confirming her suspicions as she quickly got dressed.  _ At least he doesn't have the power of the shadow realm, _ she convinced herself as she was now fully dressed, pulling a brush through her wet y/h/c locks. 

Grabbing her coffee once more, she made her way back downstairs cautiously. Though she knew that he knew she was still there, she still crept down her own stairs carefully, making as little noise as possible.  _ I have to face him eventually,  _ she thought to herself, letting out a sigh as she made her way to her couch. 

Her gluttonous houseguest finished up in the kitchen before gazing brown eyes upon her. Acting as if he had not just attempted to eat the woman out of house and home, he made his way to the living room, sitting down beside her. He leaned back lazily, clearly contented with himself as his eyes gazed upon her. 

After taking another sip of her coffee, she muttered out, "Morning," her eyes briefly glancing over to him before she stared back down at her coffee. 

"You're not going to be a sarcastic pain in my ass today?" He asked curiously, his voice clearly teasing her as he spoke. 

She rolled her eyes at the man, setting the now empty cup on her coffee table. "Why would I make your life worse?" She said in a bored tone, crossing one leg over the other as she lied back. "Once you get out of here, you'll do that for yourself anyhow." 

"What do you mean?" He replied, his eyes narrowing upon her. 

She chuckled darkly, her eyes practically looking through the man as she glanced over. "Since it's not current in this dimension with you here, I likely shouldn't tell you," she said, biting her lip gently. "I could stop you from, you know, destroying yourself. Can't let that happen." 

He gave her the most deadpanned look. "You're warning me about my own demise, and then refusing to tell me?" He said, his voice slowly raising in anger as he spoke. Before he knew it, he had the woman by the collar once more, his face merely inches from her own. "I don't need my millennium necklace to make you talk." 

Despite herself, and despite the anger in his tone, she found herself blushing at the closeness. Fear still coursed through her as she knew that the man with her collar was the main antagonist of the show, and could likely hurt her. "I don't see why you cannot put two and two together," she said, trying to act tough. "Your the antagonist, and if you've ever watched television, well, the antagonist never truly wins." 

"That's not specific enough," he growled out, a grimace against his features. "What goes wrong?" 

"Well, in laments terms, Zorc was a shitty plan," she replied, her eyes narrowed upon him. "I mean, at least you looked hot doing it." 

If she wasn't mistaken, she saw a touch of blush rise on his pale cheeks before he glanced away, scoffing and letting her collar go. "I suppose you have a better idea?" He said sarcastically as he leaned back onto the couch once more. 

"Any plan would be better," she said in a deadpanned tone. "You mean well, honestly, but Zorc clouds your judgement and uses you as a pawn. Like, I really respect your intentions, Bakura." 

"You're just saying that because I'm right here," he said dully. 

She shook her head quickly, her lips curling into a smile. "It's not like I can control your strategy, though," she said with a shrug. "All I can do is attempt to help you get back to your own world I guess." 

_ If she knows that I lose, why would she want me to go back?  _ He wondered as his eyes trailed to the woman, his lips turning downward the slightest bit at her words.  _ With someone who knows fate already, would she not be able to change it?  _


	5. V

She glanced through every Egyptian book in her own little library already, with absolutely no mention of the millennium items, moving between worlds, or anything of the nature. After her conversation with Bakura about him losing, she excused herself to begin thinking of a way to help the white haired male. Though she had plenty of better things to do with her own time, she was reading through just about anything she could think of directly in her own disposal. 

She heaved a heavy sigh as she glanced through another book, leaning against the wall of her little library room as she listened to the music. Her main focus was upon the book in front of her, but knowing her house guest was likely on the other side of the home, she could not help but sing along to herself. 

_ Addict of The Gallery  _ by Faith Marie played, and as she was so absorbed in her research and the song itself, she did not hear the footsteps that walked to the doorway. Neither that, nor did she notice the brown eyes that softened just a tad as she sang her song. He watched the emotion upon her face as she sang the song, and could not help but frown a little bit at the sight before him. 

_ I doubt she has one of those friendship circles that always seem to thwart my plans,  _ he mused as he watched the girl. Her y/e/c eyes moved through page after page, before he watched as she slammed the book in aggravation, shoving it to the side. He watched as the woman's eyes closed tightly, her hands mussed in her hair as she completed the song. 

For the first time, as he watched the woman, he felt a small tug upon his own emotions. The man's heart seemed to tighten as he watched her, and he desired to move closer to Y/N. Mentally, he chided himself as he thought to wrap an arm around the woman's shoulder. 

Once she was done singing, she stood to pick up the books, placing them away before changing the song upon her music player. As she walked past the doorway to the bookshelf, her sad eyes quickly hardened, noticing that she was not alone in this portion of her home. Nearly like a robot, she immediately changed from the woman that looked as if she were on the verge of tears to the sarcastic version of her with walls built a mile high. 

"A picture would last longer," she said sarcastically, finishing placing the books upon the shelf neatly. "And also, as an update, there's absolutely nothing in my books on millennium items, interdimensional travel, or any of this hocus pocus." 

"You're so quick to get rid of me," he chuckled, putting his own visage up. 

She rolled her eyes as she moved past the man in her doorway. As she walked, she said, "I'm sure you'd rather your own world than here." 

He frowned at her words, but left it as such, giving no sense of weakness. Though the white haired male had felt a pull towards the woman, he pushed it off as maybe pity or empathy before going through to annoy her about other nonsense.  _ After all, what else is there to do in this world?  _ He convinced himself as he moved to follow the woman. 


	6. VI

A full month passed digging through egyptian scriptures, trying to find a way to get Bakura back to his own world. Though part of the woman had grown accustomed to having the white haired male around, she managed to push off any sort of thoughts that she was having towards giving up her search. After all, with all the research she had been doing had given her little time to truly enjoy the man's presence. 

As she set down another one of the books she had borrowed from the local library, from being up another full night, her phone began chiming. Lazily, her y/e/c eyes glanced to the caller ID. Grimacing momentarily, she forced a smile back upon her lips before answering. 

"County Morgue, coroner speaking," she spoke in a monotone voice, perking the attention of her housemate, who had finally attempted to aid her research. 

He glanced up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the young woman. His brown eyes noted her feigned smile, as well as her awkward mannerism as the person on the other line began speaking to the girl. Rolling his eyes, he moved his view back to the book in front of him, though he kept an ear out as the conversation ensued. 

"Yeah, bitch, I knew you must've died," Aria replied sarcastically, her voice dull as she spoke. "You haven't been answering anyone lately. What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Y/N had to force herself not to sigh heavily at the voice on the other line. "I've just been super busy," she lied. "I was going to come back to the world of the living soon." 

"Liar," Aria accused. "Well, you're in luck. I'll be picking you up in 20." 

"A-ah, what?" Y/N replied in an awkward tone. "Why?"

"Because we want to see you, babe," another voice spoke, clearly from the background of the call. 

Y/N realized she was on speaker phone, and clearly recognized the voice on the other line.  _ Aiden, _ she thought, her lips immediately curling into a grimace. "I was doing some research," she said with a sigh. "Fine, fine." 

"Put on something hot," Aria said in a serious tone, clearly smirking on the other line. "Otherwise I'm going to dress you myself." 

Y/N's face paled. "Where are you dragging me off to?" She said dully, a stutter clear in her tone. 

"The club," Aria replied excitedly. "Now go get ready. Bye, bitch! Love ya." 

"See you soon," she replied. Y/N hung up the phone quickly, but instead of running off to get ready, she allowed her face to fall into her hands exhaustedly. 

Bakura's eyes had trailed back to the woman, watching her mortification with serious eyes, a clear frown against his features. "You know, you could probably take some time off," Bakura mused out dully, knowing the woman's schedule had been affected specifically by him showing up in her world.  _ It's not like she's left the house for anything else,  _ he tried to convince himself. He felt uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach as he thought about her going out, though. It did not take super hearing to overhear the over-enthusiastic woman on the other line of the phone, and Bakura wondered why he even cared what Y/N did. 

"Taking time off may kill me," she muttered, though she still stood to her feet. "Are you going to be fine with me gone?" 

Part of Bakura did not want the woman to go, though he put a smirk upon his face instead of expressing his own thoughts. "I don't need a babysitter," he said with an eye roll. "Go with your friends. It's not like we're finding any leads anyways." 

"I guess you're right," she said, before running off to get dressed.  _ Why am I so worried about this? _ She thought to herself, feeling anxiety tightening her chest as she pulled her skirt and fishnets on. Rushing, she did the lightest makeup upon her face, and curled her y/h/c locks loosely at her tips. Staring into the mirror, she grimaced.  _ Why couldn't I have asked Bakura to come with me? He probably wouldn't even have fun anyways.  _

Walking back downstairs, she caught a glimpse of Bakura before the doorbell went off. Though he quickly moved to the shadows, as to not be drawn into the business of foolish mortals, he eyed the young woman. His brown eyes took in her face first, seeing her radiant y/e/c eyes simply accentuated by her makeup. Next, his eyes trailed to the nicely done y/h/c locks that framed her beauty, simply adding to her look. From there, he noticed her attire, consisting of a black miniskirt that barely hid anything, topped with a tight y/f/c shirt, matching fishnet underneath. Bakura watched as the beautiful woman slipped on a pair of black combat boots to complete her outfit. 

"Holy shit, you listened," Aria rang out with an obnoxious laugh afterwards, reaching out and touching Y/N as she admired the somewhat slutty outfit she was adorned in. "Girl, you look like such a hottie." 

Bakura rolled his eyes at the interaction he watched from the shadows. Y/N stood on the inside of the doorway, as the voices were coming from right outside of it. Though Bakura could not see what the woman talking looked like, she absolutely reeked of annoyance. His vessel had a large variety of fangirls back in his world, and that type was simply the most infuriating.  _ Thank Ra no one knows I'm here,  _ he thought warmly. 

"You look absolutely radiant," Aiden said from the doorway. "I can't wait to watch you dance." A slender hand was brought to the woman's face, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. 

Bakura instantly began to seethe, especially as he watched Y/N blush gently at the words that were spouted from the two mortals to her.  _ Who the fuck is that?  _ He wondered, anger rising for an unknown reason.  _ And why the hell are they touching her? _

"God, Aiden, can you fawn over her at the club?" Aria said impatiently. "Let's go already!" 

  
Bakura noticed the woman's hesitation, and then watched as the same slender male hand touched her waist, pulling her out the door with the two. Y/N's face looked almost uncomfortable to him, until suddenly she was out the door and it closed behind the woman. Moving out of the shadows, Bakura felt his fists tighten, teeth practically grinding as he stood in the empty house. He could have made any excuse for Y/N not to go to the club, or even offered to go with the woman.  _ Fuck,  _ he cursed to himself, before lying down on Y/N's living room couch, where he would wait for the woman to return. 


	7. VII

_ And this is exactly why I didn't want to go,  _ she thought to herself as she hid in the bathroom stall, hoping Aiden and whomever that drunk guy was didn't notice she was even gone. The woman was the slightest bit buzzed, but she refused to get drunk around the idiots that she came with.  _ I wish I was just home with Bakura. _

The woman shook, holding her body uncomfortably as she attempted to extend the miniskirt she wore as far down as it would go without pulling it down. She could still feel where the random drunk male and Aiden had been trying to touch her, and it made her sick to her stomach. No matter what she did, the skirt was still small and slutty. The tears in her fishnet were still very real. 

Aria had already gone off with another man that was in the car with the three, and was likely doing something Y/N did not wish to picture with the man. She abandoned Y/N within the first ten minutes of the night, and she had already been there for an hour now.  _ An hour of being violated,  _ she thought to herself uncomfortably. 

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her phone with shaking hands. She quickly dialed for a taxi, before sneaking outside virtually undetected. Her y/e/c eyes frantically watched the road, awaiting her ride back home. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back as much as she possibly could. 

The chilled air nipped upon her skin, reminding her that she was not well dressed at all. She thanked the taxi driver as she got in, and told him the address before shoving headphones into her ears.  _ I want to just hide in my room,  _ she thought to herself morosely as she listened to her music, her y/e/c eyes staring out the window as the taxi drove. 

She cursed herself for even going out with her supposed friends. Aria never cared about her, and Aiden just constantly wanted to get into her pants. The drunk man attempting as well was something to be expected at the club, but just piled on the idea that she should not have gone in the first place. 

Her body shook the whole ride, even when she got out of the car, moving herself quickly and quietly into her home. She closed the door carefully, in case the fluffy white haired male was sleeping, before locking it and heading up to her room. For a moment, as she passed the couch, she stared down at the white haired male.  _ God I wish I could talk to you, _ she thought to herself, stopping herself from drawing closer to her houseguest before escaping into her room. 

Closing her bedroom door behind her, she let out a shaky breath. Quickly, she turned on her music lightly, just loud enough that she would have some peace. She threw her purse on the bed, searching for less revealing clothes before collapsing onto her bed. Her legs rested tightly at her chest, curled into a ball as she finally allowed the tears to freely flow from her y/e/c eyes, mussing the nicely done makeup around her eyes.

She was not even sure how long she had been crying, or why the violation hit her as hard as it had.  _ It could have been worse, _ she thought to herself as salty tears soaked her cheeks, her blanket now pulled up over her head as she cried.  _ I should have expected it. I shouldn't have even gone. _

While she cried in her room, the man that she presumed was asleep upon her couch had moved from his spot, now sitting behind the door that the woman had locked. Initially, he was coming to the door in anger, wishing to yell at her for being such an irresponsible mortal. Any excuse that did not sound like jealousy was going to be the man's go to, until he heard her shaken breaths on the other side of the door. He did, after all, believe it was odd for her to be back already. 

_ Why do I care so much that she's crying,  _ he thought as he leaned against the woman's door, listening in to her sobs and light music that played.  _ She's just a mortal. She's just a twit. I'll be unleashing Zorc the Dark One on Ancient Egypt soon enough, and she won't even matter. Why does she matter to me? _

As he sat and thought, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation, he cursed himself for his realization. He slammed his hand down angrily on his knee as he tossed his head back, brown eyes closed tightly.  _ I'm falling for a mortal, _ he cursed to himself, biting his lip harshly. 

When the sound of sobbing finally silenced, Bakura rose to his feet and retreated back to the couch. In his mind, he went over every little possibility of why he could have allowed this to happen. It was not even that the two knew a great deal about one another.  _ Her aura,  _ he thought morosely.  _ She draws me in, but why?  _

Lying on the couch, he stared at the woman's ceiling. He found himself beginning to drift off to slumber, thinking about the woman that he met simply by happenstance. The woman that began to steal the spirit's heart was the last thing he pictured in his mind before drifting off to slumber. 

Y/N was about to fall asleep herself, before she realized that her housemate was sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. She grimaced to herself, before grabbing a spare blanket she had in her closet. Tiptoeing carefully, she quietly made her way back out to the living room. 

For a moment, holding the blanket in her arms, she simply gazed at the handsome man that was slumbering on her couch. He looked so peaceful, and she had to stop herself from crawling into his arms, desperately wanting any comfort she could get by this point. Instead, sucking in a deep breath, she carefully moved the blanket from her arms and tucked it over Bakura. She watched as he unconsciously gripped the blanket, a small smile gracing her features before she made her way back up to her room. 


	8. VIII

Bakura woke to feel more warmth than he initially expected, fluttering his brown eyes groggily as he began shifting. Within moments, he noticed that a pleasant smelling blanket was wrapped on top of him, which he was unconsciously snuggling into. He messily moved the blanket off of him as he stretched to his feet, his deep brown eyes already searching to see if his housemate had come down. 

When he realized that she had not, he took a glance over at the closest clock, allowing a grimace to fall upon his features.  _ She's normally up before me,  _ he mused to himself, biting his lip gently.  _ Gah, I don't understand the feelings of mortals.  _

Transitioning over to the kitchen, he brewed up a cup of coffee for himself, and an extra one for the woman that he could not seem to erase from his mind. He felt uncomfortable even doing something small for the woman, with his obvious realization. Despite himself, he gripped both cups tightly before walking up to the woman's room. 

"I uh, made too much coffee, so I brought you some," he grumbled from the other side of the door, unable to simply open the door on his own. Both hands occupied, he impatiently awaited the woman, a pit forming in his stomach after a few moments had passed.  _ Don't tell me she's still sleeping,  _ he thought to himself. 

She placed her pen down, before quickly shifting to the door, opening it with a faint sense of grogginess. Her eyes landing upon the coffee before even glancing upwards to greet the man that brought it to her, a smile crossed her tired lips. "Thanks," she said softly, her voice still rough with the morning, before gently brushing his fingers as she stole the cup from his hands. 

Though it was such a light interaction, he could feel for a moment that his breath had hitched in his throat. His brown eyes looked over the clearly tired woman before him, noting how absolutely rough she looked. "Well, you look like shit," he said, more as a question than a statement. 

She simply rolled her eyes, sipping the coffee greedily as she motioned with her other hand for him to come in. As she drank the bitter liquid, her eyes dared not meet the white haired male. Instead, her eyes trailed to what she had spent the wee hours of the morning working on. 

He sat upon her bed, sipping his own cup of coffee as his brown eyes kept sight of the woman at all times.  _ She's acting strange,  _ he mused to himself, simply staying quiet as he did.  _ Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt. Ugh, mortals.  _

Finally setting down the cup that she had practically been sucking dry, she took the drawings in her hand carefully. Gripping them gently, she moved to sit beside Bakura, handing him a stack of papers, while his own eyes still had not left the woman before him. Tight lipped, she glanced to the papers, then up to his nose, as she still was not able to reach his eyes with ease. 

Letting out a huff, she finally moved her lips, her throat still a little rough. "I worked a few suggestions into your plan," she said, motioning to the papers he now held in his hands. "Since libraries generally aren't open at 1 am, I thought I'd do something useful." 

"Excuse me, but did you just say 1 am?" He clarified, his brown eyes growing wide as he stared at her. The cold in his eyes seemed to soften, almost with worry of the mortal in front of him. Mentally, he nearly scolded himself for insulting her. "As in, the time after midnight?" 

"No, the 1 am that is out of sequential order with the rest of the numbers on the clock," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she furrowed her brows a bit. "Would you please just take a look at the plan of yours I fixed?" 

"You are mortal, aren't you?" He said, slightly shocked while slightly scolding, ignoring her question. 

She let out an annoyed huff, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingertips. Her y/e/c eyes closed as she attempted to center herself, though the spirit was truly getting on her sleep deprived nerves. "Last time I checked, yes," she muttered out. "Is a 5,000 year old spirit planning on chiding me on the mortal's body's need for sleep?" 

"I didn't think you were enough of a twit that I'd have to," he replied sharply. "No wonder you look like shit." 

"I'll remember to sleep next time, sweetheart," she said sarcastically, a grimace clear upon her face as she spoke. "Now, in the meantime, I feel these depictions will help you."

"Why didn't you sleep?" Bakura practically seethed, much to his own surprise. "All you've been doing this past month is everything you could to get rid of me, and now you're even hurting yourself over it. I haven't been that much of a pain!" 

"For one," she replied, her voice dark as she spoke, "I've been spending my time looking for a way to help you. Despite learning more than I ever thought I'd know on the subject, we keep hitting dead ends. Secondly…" Her voice began to rise as she spoke, though her tone was nearly sinister. "I never spoke a desire to get rid of you. This dimension is a pain, not you. Instead of Magic and card games, we have humans so sick of their own lives that they prefer to ruin everyone around them. It's not enjoyable to be in the outside world here. Lastly, no matter how much you think I want to get rid of you, I don't." Her voice grew softer, a little broken as she gripped her fists tightly, staring upon them. "You're the only person that isn't shitty in this dimension. Even when you're being an asshole, you rank higher than anyone I've met here. I didn't purposely skip fucking sleeping because I want to get rid of you. I didn't purposely skip sleeping at all." 

As she ranted, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes that she tried with all her will to not allow to drop from her eyes.  _ Now he probably hates me,  _ she thought grimly. One tear managed to slip past her eyes, and then another, no matter how much her y/e/c eyes fought them back. 

_ I wonder,  _ he mused, his brown eyes staring at the wreck of a woman in front of him. He reached out to touch her gently, just upon her shoulder. Immediately met with a flinch, his lips grimaced while his deep brown eyes raged.  _ I swear one way or another I'm sending some asshole to the shadow realm. _

In this moment, Bakura wanted to comfort the woman in front of him. He wanted to take his slender arms and engulf the woman entirely, allowing her to relish in the warmth of his embrace. Bakura  _ desired _ to do more than he thought possible for him to simply want, and yet he could not bring himself to do any of it. Instead, his eyes shifted back to the drawing references that were in his hand. Letting a smirk tug at his lips, he said, "How about you explain to me exactly what these plans are?" 

She quickly wiped her eyes, her y/e/c eyes glancing up at his deep brown ones before they shifted back to the papers. Allowing a gentle smile to tug upon her lips, she pointed cautiously at the situation she depicted in the first picture, saying, "In your first confrontation with the Pharaoh, your Ka is not strong enough to go after the Pharaoh. Keep in mind going into this whole shadow game that though Atem does not have his Egyptian memories, he does have the recent memories he has made in the 21st century. This would quite obviously include the names of the Egyptian God Cards." 

"Well, that may be an oversight," he muttered out. 

"Yes, but-," she said, semi-excitedly, "if you were to get the Pharaoh's guards one by one, they would be easy to pick off, or even by distracting the Pharaoh away from his guards." 

"And where, pray tell, would I get some distraction to lead the Pharaoh away from his guards?" He asked inquisitively, causing her to furrow her brows. 

After a moment, she shrugged, saying, "Create a second pawn, something powerful enough to get his attention away from you." 

"You're asking a lot for me to create another pawn so early in the game," he chided. 

Rolling her eyes, she sighed softly. "I guess you're right," she said with a frown. "Then, take them out individually. Your whole showy entrance ended up being more of a warning of what was to come. Preparation happens with warning."

"You've thought about this before," he surmised quickly, a smirk tugging harder upon his lips. He began going through the pictures in front of him more, taking in each detail that encompassed the pages.  _ And she has my body spot on,  _ he thought, his smirk growing. His brown eyes glanced over to her, before quickly redirecting to every detail upon the pages.  _ I'll have to question that when she's in a better mood.  _


	9. IX

Something had clearly changed between the two housemates, though neither would breath a word of it. Though the frustration of running into each and every dead end was inevitably stressful, the two began silently enjoying one another. Even through sarcastic banter, the change was pretty clear. 

The first time the little nickname bounced off her lips, it was something that allowed a gentle blush to rise in the man's pale cheeks. It was over something trivial, the ancient spirit pulling his first little prank on her, and yet, she called out the nickname. "Kura!" She called out, aggravation clear in her tone. "Why the hell did you switch the cereal?" 

The 5,000 year old spirit was thankful that he had been in the living room, flipping mindlessly through netflix as he heard that nickname. A gentle red rested upon his cheeks, though her reaction had the man burst into laughter. Though it had been simply a small prank, any sort of amusement while he was stuck in her house was enjoyable for the man. 

"Why don't you look before you pour your bloody cereal?" He teased in response, before realizing that he had let the nickname slip by without response. Feigning annoyance, the annoyance that he knew he should have towards her little nickname, he finally called out after a few moments of silence. "And how much of a twit do you have to be to shorten my name?" 

Pouring a small amount of milk into the bowl of cereal she had not intended upon consuming as she initially made it out to the kitchen, she simply smirked to herself. Though she had been aggravated that her cereal had been switched, she found her own enjoyment in the reaction that came from her housemate. Even if it had been a mistake slipping past her lips in hindsight, she found a new defense against any sort of pranking. 

Grabbing her cereal, she made her way out to sit beside the fluffy haired male. Begrudgingly taking a bite of it, she acted as if she had not cared that she was eating his prank cereal. Instead, between bites, she spoke, "I'm impressed you're not watching yourself." 

He rolled his eyes before letting out a gentle huff. "I know what I've done in the past," he replied simply, his arms crossing against his chest as he leaned back upon the couch. "What would the point of reviewing that be?" 

She shrugged, swallowing her cereal before replying. "Well, I guess learning from your mistakes, though you don't make mistakes, now, do you  _ Kura _ ?" She teased, taking a glance over to the man. 

He rolled his eyes before sending a glare your way. "Everything I have done has led up to infiltrating the Pharaoh's memories," he replied simply, his tone a little harsher than he expected to escape his lips. "And I'm sure you've made more than your share of so called  _ mistakes _ , foolish mortal." 

Finishing her cereal up, she rolled your eyes at the man, grimacing. "I can attest to my mistakes at least," she replied sharply. 

"Attest to them?" He replied smugly, allowing a chuckle to escape his lips. "And yet you have not told me of a single occurrence."

Though she was about to take her bowl out to the other room, his words had her frozen in place. Cautiously, she moved her gaze to the 5,000 year old spirit, her breath hitched in her throat. Upon processing his words, she snarked, "Are you trying to say you'd like to get to know a foolish mortal like me?" 

His lips curled to a frown, feigning the disinterested gaze that he forced himself to conjure. "Well, there's nothing better to watch," he said in a bored tone, before allowing his lips to curl upward once more into almost a sickening smirk. "Entertain me." 

"You're the one from a franchise," she replied sharply, before allowing a chuckle to pass her lips. In a more serious tone, she continued. "Fine, on the stipulation that you tell me about your own past. I don't mean what the show highlighted, either. I want to actually know a deeper depth." 

"Entertain me enough and I will," he replied with a huff, though he did not wish to share his past. For that matter, he had not even known what the woman knew of him, simply despite the fact that she knew a great deal. His past was the reason he sought revenge, while the depth of his scars lay deeper than the nile. 

Y/N told him story after story, finding her words spilling out profusely after she finally pushed herself to speak of the first. As she spoke, mentally she realized that it had been years since she was able to unload some of the burdens that set upon her own mind. The two had to have been sitting together for hours as she  _ entertained  _ him with her words, speaking of foolishness and tragedy. 

By the point that the woman found herself telling him the story of Aiden, she found herself unable to stop from oversharing. The words that escaped her mouth, even as she noticed the white haired man's change in demeanor, kept coming. She had not noticed the way that his knuckles were whiting as she continued to speak, though. 

_ I knew it,  _ he thought to himself angrily.  _ I knew it was a bad idea to allow her to go out. I knew he was a sleaze, and yet I did not speak out. I didn't do anything about it, and I could have.  _

Y/N did not notice as her face wet with tears as she spoke. It had been so long since she had opened up to someone, and though the situation could have been worse, it effected her deeply. She could not believe it as she touched her own cheek, shocked to feel the wetness of tears. Quickly brushing her hand across her face, she removed the tears that stained her pale cheeks, catching her breath. 

"There, okay," she said finally, allowing herself to lean back onto the couch. "From memory, you now know how foolish of a mortal I am. I hope hours of listening to me was entertaining enough for you." 

The most sinister chuckle she had ever heard from the white haired male escaped his pouted lips, slowly curling them upwards into a smirk. "I know something that would be a great deal more entertaining," he hummed out, his voice clearly laced with sinister undertones. Though the woman had spoke a great deal, he could not help being stuck on the last story that slipped past her lips. 

Raising an eyebrow at the man, she asked, "And what would be entertaining to you in this realm?" 

"Revenge," he said simply, bringing a slender hand towards her face. He cupped her chin, running his thumb softly against her cheekbone. "Would revenge not place your mind at ease?" 


	10. X

_ Revenge,  _ she thought to herself, biting her lip gently as she stared at the contact information of her friend.  _ Hardly a friend.  _ As she simply stared at the number in her phone, though, she wondered if she could really go through with it. 

Fear seeped into her mind as she wondered what would happen if this had not gone as planned. What if more trouble would befall her if she was to take part in this plan? What would happen once Bakura left this world? 

A reassuring hand with slender digits caressed her back, startling her for a moment before calming her. "I'll be right there," he spoke, his voice clearly amused, yet somehow comforting as he uttered each word. The hand that comforted her was quickly removed, though the feeling remained. 

Sucking in a deep breath, she dialed the number that she had been staring at. A surprised voice on the other line agreed to another trip to the club, in an absolutely vulgar way. The fact that she had initiated the arrangement gave the two a little more time to get ready than the last, but her eyes shifted to the white haired male as she hung up the phone. 

"They took the bait," you said before swallowing hard, still clearly concerned about this whole situation. 

"Go put on something hot," Bakura mocked, a smirk gracing his lips as he spoke, winking afterwards. 

"You do understand what part you're going to be playing, right,  _ sweetheart _ ?" She forced out with an eye roll. Despite her own sarcastic undertones, she had to force the blush to quell before it flourished against her cheeks, thinking of the role Bakura had agreed to play.

"Oh, of course, love," he said before dipping down to kiss her cheek gently, causing her face to practically erupt in blush. "And if you're able to blush like that every time I do a little something, I'm sure we'll fit character just fine." 

Defiantly, Y/N rolled her y/e/c eyes at the white haired male before standing to her feet. Without words, she grabbed the white haired male by the arm, dragging him with her as the two made their way to her bedroom. As soon as they entered, she dug through her closet to find something suitable for Bakura to wear that would not look as if he was cosplaying. 

Catching the clothes that were tossed to him, he blinked once in disbelief, before glancing back at the woman. "You're going to make me dress up as well?" He said, almost in disbelief as his brown eyes trailed back down to the clothes in his hands. Letting out a huff, he had not even allowed her to answer before he went to go get dressed in her bathroom himself. 

Y/N threw on an outfit that would still be considered hot, yet not nearly as flashy as the last time she dressed for the club. Though she knew she had to look her part, there was no way that she was wearing quite as short of a mini skirt as she had last time. On top of it all, the fishnet she had worn to the previous encounter were torn unspeakably. 

Brushing out her y/h/c hair, she decided to wear it up to the club this time, allowing a few placed y/h/c locks to stay free in a messy bun. Swallowing hard once more, she tried to quell the anxiety that was burning in her chest as she made her way to the bathroom to do her makeup. Knocking lightly, she was sure that he must have been finished getting dressed by this point. 

As the door was pulled open by Bakura, her face visibly began heating up, blush flourishing across his cheeks. Though she knew exactly what she had given him to wear, she could not help thinking about how handsome the 5,000 year old spirit looked in their revenge garb. As she stood in front of him, simply taking in the view, she watched as a smirk made its way to his lips.    
  


“You see something you like, love?” he teased, amusement clear in his tone as he followed with a laugh.  _ At least she’s too flustered to see me checking her out,  _ he thought to himself, though he tried to keep his visage of amusement.  _ She looks beautiful. _

As if she was trying to start up the visage that the two planned on displaying for their revenge plan, she allowed her own lips to curl upwards. Trying to quell her own disheveled thoughts, she said, “Oh, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?” After her words, she rolled her eyes, despite herself. The word slipping across her tongue was simply delectable.

“How foolish of me,” he said sarcastically with a chuckle, though he could hear that word buzzing around in his mind far after the woman allowed it to pass her perfectly pouted lips. In this moment, he debated whether to claim the woman's lips. Unfortunately, her immediate defense caused him to detract from this idea, and despite himself, he moved to the side to allow her access to finish getting ready. As she moved past him, though, his brown eyes locked to the woman for just a minute too long. 

This was realized once the words crossed her lips, "You may even have me fooled if you stare much longer." 

Scoffing in return, he crossed his arms across his chest as he glanced away from the woman. His mind was racing far too much to focus to simply speak himself, though he waited impatiently outside of the bathroom while Y/N did her makeup. For that matter, his mind was too loud to even notice as the woman stepped outside of the bathroom, until she nuzzled into his shoulder, gripping his arm gently as she did. 

"Well,  _ sweetheart _ , the show awaits," she said softly to get his attention. The visage she built a mile high was what outwardly showed, the desire for revenge evident in her y/e/c eyes as he caught her glance. Deep inside, Y/N could feel the butterflies that flapped around in her chest at the closeness, something that she genuinely was unable to quell. Though she felt them, she did her best to ignore them as the two of them made their way downstairs to plot her revenge. 


	11. XI

A hard knock could be heard at the door, just about on schedule to when they had been expecting. Though the two had not continued to toy with one another's emotions throughout the wait, she knew exactly what would be expected of her as the night progressed. Due to this fact, she could feel her nerves wracked, wondering how the future would even feel with the 5,000 year old spirit once the night came to an end. 

"Hey, bitch!" An enthusiastic, preppy woman greeted, though her enthusiasm quickly turned to confusion as her eyes landed upon the unexpected male that stood beside Y/N. "And who is this hottie? You never told me you were getting laid!" 

Behind Aria stood a seething Adrian, his lips tight as his eyes shifted over to Bakura. He stood in silence, clearly irate behind the preppy woman, though his eyes held a glint of challenge behind them. This was the first time that his eyes met Bakura's, and they almost immediately moved to Y/N. 

Bakura's voice was light as he spoke, a smile plastered upon his lips. "Ah, it's wonderful to finally meet Y/N's friends," he said, feigning innocence. Wrapping his arm around Y/N, he pulled her close before continuing, throwing a glare over at Adrian. "I'm Liam." 

She had to stop herself from laughing at the name that Bakura forced from his lips, though she had to keep running it through her head so that she would not screw up tonight. Cuddling close to Bakura, she smiled brightly, a tint of blush staining her cheeks. "We've been together for a few months, so I thought I'd introduce him to the group," she lied with a sweetness that would rival cotton candy itself. 

The five made their way to the club, Bakura not letting go of Y/N the whole way there. While she was being cuddled by the spirit, Adrian continued to attempt to find a flaw in their relationship, asking questions here and there to probe. Both Y/N and Bakura could see through the ruse, though for their plan to work, this was not the time to call him out. 

The music blared in their ears, and not even a couple of minutes in, Y/N had already lost sight of Aria. On the other hand, Bakura had put step two into place, sneaking away from her to the point that he would be able to see everything going on. Within seconds of Y/N being alone next to the bar, Adrian had already made his first move. 

"What a shitty boyfriend," he said in disgust, though the smirk upon his face told you otherwise, "going and leaving such a radiant beauty alone to fend for herself." 

Y/N rolled her eyes, her lips tightening at his words. "He just went off to the bathroom," she said in an exasperated tone. The entire time Y/N was standing with Adrian, she could feel herself growing a great deal more uncomfortable. 

"Well, then he won't mind if your best friend takes you for a dance," he said, pulling her harshly to the dance floor. He did not waste time practically moving her himself, acting as if he was trying to be sneaky as he kept trying to grab at her. "You're seriously so beautiful, Y/N. I don't know why you're dating that british idiot." 

Y/N attempted to push him away, her face clearly showing disinterest as he continued to attempt to grab her. "He's not an idiot, you fucking idiot," she seethed as she attempted to pull herself away from him. "He treats me well." 

"I could treat you so much better," Adrian countered in a sultry tone, grabbing at Y/N's face to cup her cheek. The action was a great deal rougher than expected as the man pressed his lips against her own. Though the man noticed she was not kissing him back, he couldn't care less. 

Y/N tried with all her might to push the man away from her, words of protest escaping her lips as she did. She fought against him in this crowded room, yet everyone seemed too engulfed in their own thing to notice her struggle.  _ Fuck, Bakura, get your ass over here,  _ she thought urgently. 

Bakura had to push past person after person to make his way back over to Y/N and Adrian, and by the point that his brown eyes got a closer view of what was going on, the white haired man was simply seething. A genuine growl escaped the man's pouted lips, brown eyes burning red in fury as he pulled him off of her. Pulling him off of her was only half of the plan, as he pulled Adrian out of the club and into the alleyway. 

Y/N did not know exactly what happened between Bakura and Adrian, as she ran into the bathroom when the two went out to the alleyway. The woman had to stop herself from crying as she shook uncomfortably, practically scrubbing her mouth. Though they planned on plotting revenge, she never expected the man would have gone that far. 

"Love, are you alright?" Bakura's voice rang out from outside of the bathroom. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Y/N wiped the water from her lips, taking a long blink to compose herself. Stepping out of the bathroom without a word, her y/e/c eyes could not meet Bakura's own gaze. Her lips were curled into a frown, while her mind tried to conjure the words to say anything to him. 

With her silence, Bakura pulled her directly into his arms. Though he could feel her initially flinch, she settled into Bakura's arms quite quickly. The sadder that Y/N looked, the more Bakura wished to rid her pain entirely. "If I knew he would have done  _ that  _ much, I wouldn't have let you be bait," he said softly, his tone actually comforting as it escaped his lips. It was surprising even to him. 

"I-," she started, though her words fell short as she took shelter in Bakura's arms. Though she wished to allow her tears to freely flow, she pushed them back, with only the occasional sniffle. "Thank you, Bakura." 

The two just stayed like that for a few minutes, Y/N taking solace in Bakura's arms as he did his best to keep her calm as he could. Finally, his words were barely a whisper as they escaped his lips. "Let's get you home," he whispered. "I'm sure it'll get suspicious if we stay longer." 

Y/N could only imagine what Bakura had actually done that he would say that, but she found herself chuckling gently at the idea of it. Separating from him, she nodded solemnly, before calling the two a cab. Grabbing his hand, partially to keep up the Illusion, while in part for the desire of  _ his  _ comfort, the two made their way out to the road. 

Bakura had not told her, nor would he until she was calm enough, but he had gotten the revenge that she sought. The two were silent on the cab ride home, though something had truly changed in the two for the night. Especially Bakura had shown a bit of a soft side, keeping her comforted throughout the way. No sarcasm jumped from his lips, nor did any snide remarks follow behind from his own pouted lips. 


	12. XII

Waking up groggily, Y/N noticed that she was not alone this night. In her room, with his arms firmly wrapped around her, was the white haired boy. Though she had not drank that night, her mind fell back to place in the morning, causing her cheeks to heat with the deepest blush. As she carefully tried to slip from the white haired male's arms, she felt them constrict more. 

After a few moments of silently trying, she allowed herself to lie beside the man.  _ I can't let myself get attached,  _ she thought to herself, though she found herself relishing in his warmth.  _ This is all only temporary.  _

No matter how many times she told herself that, while she built more and more walls up, she could feel herself crumbling away. Each wall tried to full on vanish on her, and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to build them all back up for herself. Falling hard and fast for the man was the opposite of her intention, yet she found herself doing just that. 

The moment his brown eyes opened, though, he fell into realization. If it had not been the fact that her cheeks were stained with crimson blush, the fact that he felt so warm and secure caused him to practically jump upon waking. Trying to play it off, he murmured, "I got you in over your head last night, so I corrected it," in a standoffish tone as he untangled his arms from her. 

She swallowed a lump she hadn't known swelled in her throat before trying to play up the barriers as well. Rolling her eyes, she said, "You're totally falling for me, oh so powerful Bandit King," sarcasm dripping from her lips. Allowing those same lips to form a smirk, she pushed herself out of bed herself, fighting the grogginess of rising. 

_ Why can't I just swallow my pride? _ he thought to himself as he watched her head out of the room, likely to go fix the two coffee. Walking to the nightstand, he glanced down at those drawings Y/N had spent the wee hours of the morning making for him, the plan she had made for him.  _ She wants me here, but she wants me back there. I don't understand mortals.  _ Thumbing through the pictures once more, he felt his heart clench in his chest.  _ Maybe she could come with me, but if we're destined to fail, would she really come? _

Realizing he had been staring at the plans for a tad too long, he set the papers back down before making his way out of her room. Heading downstairs himself, he could already smell the fresh brewing coffee. The sound of the shower was a faint patter in his ears as he passed the bathroom to grab a cup of coffee. 

  
  



	13. XIII

"Kura!" She called out, annoyance clear in her tone. With the passing of time in her world, Bakura began to test the woman's limitations more and more. Since he had absolutely no way of using his millennium item to pass the time, pranking the woman he was growing accustomed to had been his new form of entertainment on this temporary plain of existence. 

She stared at her now dried hair, coming through it piece by piece in the mirror in front of her. Her y/e/c eyes had a blank expression, lips pursed as she waited for the person who caused the color change. Impatiently, she called out her nickname for the man once again. "Kura!" She said, more demanding than the last. "Get your ass in here." 

"How hard is it to call me by my full name?" He said in an exhausted tone, leaning against the doorway as he admired what he had done. 

"How hard is it to not dye my hair blue?" She countered quickly, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him. 

Smirking more, he practically purred out, "Impossible." 

"And that's my answer to you, Kura," she said with an eye roll. 

He laughed somewhat sinisterly before moving to place a lock of her hair between his fingers, twirling it. "Now, now, Y/N, you're the color of royalty in Ancient Egypt," he said, his smirk never wavering. "You should be thanking me." 

With a deadpanned stare, the woman simply gazed at the man in front of her, light blush threatening to tint her cheeks as he twirled her hair. "I would be thanking you, if we were in Egypt," she said in an annoyed tone, though the tint of red on her cheeks took away from her anger. "And I'm sure if I walked into Egypt as a pale woman with blue hair, I'd likely be stoned." 

"I wouldn't let them stone you," he said in a serious tone, though his hand had gone from merely playing with a strand of her hair to combing through it with slender fingers. "Unless you keep insisting on using that blasted nickname." 

She rolled her eyes, chuckling as she did. "Hypothetically, that's rather kind of you," she said, allowing her lips to tug upwards in the slightest bit. "Unfortunately, though,  _ Kura,  _ we aren't in Ancient Egypt." 

"But what if we could be?" he mused. "The Pharaoh knows nothing of his past." 

"We've been working on getting you back for how long?" She said in a serious tone. "In a world without magic, we've been kind of screwed. Anything I've run across has been hypothetical witchcraft." 

"Don't you see, love?" He said, his smirk seeming to grow with every word. "That is the key." 

Pursing her lips, she glanced up at those brown eyes. "If that's the case, we've run across this and that since the beginning," she mused. "How long have you known?" 

Leaning in closer to her, she could practically feel his breath upon her lips. "Quite a while," he said in a playful tone, his hand still dragging through her hair. Though he may have merely been teasing the now blue haired woman, he could not help but feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. Each time he dragged his slender fingers through her hair, he relished in the silk feel of it.  _ I could just get one taste, _ he thought to himself as his brown eyes trailed downward for the slightest moment. 

"W-why haven't you said anything?" She replied, cursing herself mentally for her stutter, paired with the way that her cheeks darkened with blush. Her heart practically leapt from her chest at his actions, her breath threatening to hitch in her throat. From this position, she could practically feel those plush lips of his against her own. 

"Maybe I've been enjoying myself in this world," he said darkly. 

"You have been confined to my house for about two full months," she said in disbelief. 

"I was trapped in a millennium item for 5,000 years," he retorted.

Trying to regain her own footing, she retorted, "Is there a reason your breathing on my face?" 

"What?" He said darkly. "Uncomfortable, love?" 

Letting out a sigh, she rolled her eyes before side stepping to walk out of the bathroom, leaving a semi-disappointed white haired man behind. "Which book has the correct spell, Kura?" She asked as she walked away, trying to steady her heartbeat as she did. Though she was disappointed herself that she had not closed the gap either, she presumed it would be for the best.  _ He'll be back in his own world soon enough,  _ she thought to herself.  _ And it'll hurt less not getting attached.  _

He grumbled at the nickname, but followed behind the woman.  _ I should have just,  _ he scolded himself.  _ Ra, what am I even thinking? What kind of magic does this woman have on me? _ "The blue suits you," he mused as he watched the woman's hair sway as she walked. 

"So did y/h/c before you decided to change that," she said exhaustively as the two made their way to the small library she had. 

"And you act like that's a bad thing," he said with a chuckle. He walked in front of her, pulling out the book from her shelving that had the specific spell that he would need to go back to his own world. As he thumbed through the pages to get to the exact spell, he could not help but glance back up to the woman more than a few times. For a moment, he even thought of setting the book down once more and trying what he began prior. 

She bit her lip gently as she waited for him to come up with the spell to bring him back to his own world. It was almost a melancholic process, making her wonder whether or not she ever wanted to find the spell to allow him to return. Though she may have thought it was more complicated than simple witchcraft, constant exposure to the man drove her nuts. He was constantly trying to get under her skin, and yet, she did not want him to leave her there. 

"Right here," he said, turning the book to show the woman. "It's rather simple." 

"How did I overlook that?" She mused aloud, though mostly to herself as her y/e/c eyes raked over the spell in front of her. 

"Because I may have hid this one once I found it," he said slyly, his smirk apparent on his face. 

"And what changed your mind?" She said with an eyebrow raised, her eyes now fixated once more on his deep brown eyes. 

His smirk widened as he said, "I found my early game pawn." Moving the book to set it upon the table, he walked closer to her, this time allowing his own desires to take over.  _ This is all part of the plan,  _ he convinced himself as he reached his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely.  _ She will be my pawn, my scapegoat, and the key to winning the most important shadow game of eternity.  _

Y/N's breath hitched in her throat as she stared up with wide y/e/c eyes at the man that now gripped around her waist. It was as if she were frozen in her place, unable to move as she watched his lips draw in close to her own.  _ He must just be screwing with me, like before,  _ she thought to herself, though her heart leapt in her chest, racing faster and faster as his lips drew closer. 

When his lips collided with her own, it started off almost aggressive. The passion he had been holding back for the last two months poured itself into her lips, kissing her deeply. He noted her taste of slightly sweetened coffee, though there was something so addicting that he could practically engulf her lips and never get his fill. 

The frozen woman reacted at last, and was about to push the man away. Something in her brain convinced her how much she needed his lips against her own, though. As if she were a puppet, she moved with his lips, relishing in the taste of the man's lips. Her body melted into his arms, the warmth of him radiating all over her body. 

He wanted this to be a trick. This foolish mortal would aid him perfectly in his scheme, and he would be able to do what he failed to do 5,000 years prior. As the two separated, though, he desired more. Bakura held the woman tightly against him, allowing her to practically curl into his chest. What he found as he stared down upon her was that his lips had moved into a smile, his eyes soft as he gazed down upon her. 

"So, will you accompany me?" Bakura asked slyly, his smirk clear against his features. 

She hummed softly into his chest, saying, "You know, I would have said yes regardless?" 

He chuckled darkly, though he could feel a touch of blush setting against his pale skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Dun Dun Dun -   
> For now.   
> I do plan on dragging this into the Yu-Gi-Oh world, but I'm not 150% sure as to when, and will likely have everything written out for the pharaoh's memories arc before I actually post it. I do hope this is enjoyable, and the occasional chapter will be extended soon.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's wreck YGO memories arc one evil doing at a time, featuring Reader as the dastardly pawn placed in the beginning of Zorc's malicious game. I warn from here on out that there will be deceit, pain, and Reader is going to harm some people that I personally adore in the name of love. 
> 
> I apologize ahead of time for my wrongdoings to the Pharaoh, but let's see if Reader and Bakura can truly win this shadow game.

Waking up in a new body, especially a two dimensional body, was a new experience for Y/N. She woke in surprisingly comfortably Egyptian Style clothing, a few gold bands adorning her neck. Upon her wrist was an Egyptian dueling disk, while her skin was clearly still pale, practically glowing with her adornments. Her pale skin had imperfections in the form of a few deep scars, but she could not help but smile excitedly, especially as she noticed that her hair had retained the color of royalty. 

"This is wonderful," she muttered to herself, spinning around once as she adored her new look. The woman was thankful that the citizens of Egypt were too engrossed in their own business to notice the pale skinned woman that basically fell from the sky. Her blue hair fluttered in the wind as she spun, in a similar style to her Egyptian garbs.  _ I need to stay on task,  _ she mentally scolded herself after admiring her new look. Her y/e/c eyes scanned around the desert, coming face to face with the temple.  _ And that was a little too easy. _

Letting out a gentle laugh, she stealthily moved herself to the temple. With all the festivities going on, there were no true hindrances getting into the temple itself. As her lover, she used the comfort of darkness to make her way closer to the Pharaoh's throne room without being detected. _They really need better_ _security,_ she thought to herself in amusement.

Running her slender fingers through her blue hair, she sucked in a deep breath. In sight was the merriment that had barely begun in the temple, where she found confused deep lilac eyes. Moving herself towards the confused tri-colored haired Pharaoh, she feigned confidence. Though she knew she would be working against him in this shadow game, she could not help her excitement. After all, she was an absolute closet nerd for the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters fandom, and now she was in Ancient Egypt in the presence of the Pharaoh himself. 

"My Pharaoh," she said respectfully, bowing to the man. She fought so hard not to smile as she addressed him. Her y/e/c eyes glanced back up at the man after a moment, meeting with deep lilac eyes. 

It was obvious that he had a touch of embarrassing red against his tanned features as he looked onto the stranger in front of him. This was something that made Y/N internally churn at the slight moral dilemma she held with her lovers plan, though it was a plan she had helped with. With his memory of the modern world in comparison to the memory he had erased of Ancient Egypt, he had not even flinched that the woman was of lighter skin. 

"May I help you, Miss?" He asked, a little flustered as he stared at the blue haired woman in front of him. Watching as the woman stood in front of him, his lilac eyes raked down her figure, nearly entranced. He even had a slight smile tugging at the side of his lips, though he mentally chided himself for it. 

_ This will be easier than I thought,  _ she mused to herself as she noticed his interest. "Sekhmet," she said simply, a smile forcing itself upon her lips. "I wished to speak to you, as it is imperative to the safety of Egypt." 

"The Goddess Sekhmet in human form?" Shimon gasped out, being the only one listening in at the time. 

For a moment, her y/e/c eyes raked over to the gasp, before setting back upon Atem's own shocked form. As soon as the announcement was made, Y/N could feel eyes upon her, something that was already beginning to make her skin crawl. If all attention fell to her, the plan could be put in peril, and she had to push herself to keep a cool visage. 

"A Goddess?!" Atem gasped out. 

Y/N's eyes quickly widened at the second outburst, placing a finger against her own lips to make the two men quiet. It was bad enough that her pale skin and radiant blue hair stood out, but would be significantly worse if they drew more attention to the woman. "Please, do not draw attention," she replied hastily. "If you would come with me, it will only be a moment." 

"How do we know you're truly who you claim to be?" Atem asked skeptically, his voice much lower than his previous gasp. "I know nothing of you." 

Using her memory of the way that the episode played out, she quickly reached out and caught the dart that was sent towards the Pharaoh with ease, before tossing it aside. Though a gentle pain from the sheer velocity temporarily wavered through her hand, she attempted to ignore it as much as she could. Pointing to the side, she showed precisely where it came from without even truly looking.

"Well, go get him!" She exclaimed in aggravation as the guards simply stared in a mix of wonder and confusion for a moment. "That was aimed for our Pharaoh, was it not?!" Her y/e/c eyes drank in the scene of the guards rushing to grab the intruder, while she caught the sheer expression of shock upon the Pharaoh's face. The sheer smugness she felt had to be pushed down as she attempted to stay in character. Allowing a smile to once again grace her lips, she continued. "I implore you, my Pharaoh, please. I only wish what's best." 

Snapping out of his sheer astonishment, he ignored the clattering around him as he led to believe that this woman in front of him was truly a Goddess. "As you wish, Goddess," he spoke softly, nearly as a whisper. Though he knew nothing of his memories of Ancient Egypt, he knew that the world was in danger beyond comparison anyhow, and assumed that this would have been the way that his past previously played out. As he was not about to admit in his memory world that he was lost, no one would be able to say otherwise.


	15. XV

Begrudgingly, Atem rose to his feet and followed the woman. She led him out to the balcony on the far side of the temple, far enough away that he would be unable to hear his guards being overtaken by the Bandit King himself, and had to force herself not to smirk at the thought. "A great evil is to come to Egypt, my Pharaoh," she spoke softly, leaning against the railing, her y/e/c eyes locked with his deep lilac orbs. "I took a human form not simply to warn, but to help. I know you don't have your memories." 

"How do you know that?" He asked, shock apparent in his voice. 

She frowned, reaching forward to the man and brushing a strand of blonde hair from his face. Watching as his cheeks heated once more with blush, she spoke. "I am a Goddess, my Pharaoh," she spoke in a serious tone. "I am the protector of Pharaohs. If I were not to know something so crucial, what would I be?" 

"Are you a critical part of my past?" He asked, drawing closer to her as he spoke. 

_ He's taking the bait,  _ she thought gleefully as her hand moved to caress the man's tanned cheek. Keeping her visage, she pressed on with a convincing poker face. "My Pharaoh, that is for you to decide," she said in barely a whisper, playing her part.  _ I only need to distract him for a little while longer. Bakura, hurry the heck up. _

Atem reached his tanned arm out to Y/N, caressing her pale cheekbone with his slender thumb. "What danger comes to Egypt, my Goddess?" He asked, his voice surprisingly deep, almost sultry as he spoke. His touch was like fire upon her skin as he touched her, his deep lilac eyes watching her intently. 

"A great darkness," she spoke, pushing herself to fill her role. The woman had to will herself not to flinch away disgusted as someone despite the man she loved touched her so tenderly. She could not help feeling uncomfortable with his touch, especially as she drew closer to wrap her arms around his neck.  _ This is wrong,  _ she thought venomously as she pulled the young Pharaoh closer, feeling his breath against her soft lips. "And I can promise you, my Pharaoh, we will extinguish the darkness with light together." 

The Pharaoh had made his decision, to believe this woman who claimed to be a Goddess. "That we shall," he murmured, his deep lilac eyes closing as he neared Y/N's face. His soft lips pressed roughly against her own, moving his hand from her cheek to her waist as he enjoyed her forbidden lips. A young Pharaoh without memory fell under the spell of a woman with vast knowledge of his world, enjoying the verboten sensation that allowed his heart to race. 

Y/N felt venom burn her tongue as she kissed the Pharaoh back with empty passion. Her y/e/c eyes closed, as she imagined the taste of the one who got her into this whole situation. The warmth of the Pharaoh's slender arms around her waist made her wish to claw out of the man's embrace. Instead, she drew herself closer into his arms, breaching his mouth with her deceptive tongue.

As the two separated, the woman forced her lips upwards, eyes glazed in a feign relishment of the situation at hand. "I do hope you forgive my forwardness, my dear Pharaoh," she spoke softly, biting her lip gently as she stared into deep lilac eyes. "Something about you beacons to me." 

"As something with you, my Goddess, beacons me," he murmured in reply, his voice still the deep, sultry form of desire that he sung for her. The Pharaoh allowed his lips to curl into a smirk as he recaptured the woman's pouted lips. This kiss, met with ferocity, caused the woman's heart to flutter in concern. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pushing himself flush against her body as he relished in her taste. 

Despite herself, the way the Pharaoh's hands caressed her side, she felt herself tingling. She had not wanted this, and she had not wanted the Pharaoh, and yet the touch was surprisingly skilled. Involuntarily, her throat uttered a muffled moan as she felt his venomous tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, before sensually massaging the woman's deceitful tongue. 

She could already feel the man growing excited, though she did not reciprocate the type of touch she had been receiving. Feeling him pressed against her oddly caused her own excitement, though she continually reminded herself that it was not who she wanted. As a pawn of her love, she had to remember where her place was. 

Shouting from within the temple walls caused the two to hastily separate, much to her own relief. She feigned surprise at the screams, though she knew that her time of distraction was completed as they filled her ears. Atem was the one to speak first, saying, "I do hope to relish in your touch once more soon, but it sounds as if we have matters to attend to." Though his voice still dripped of desire, there was that underlying concern that was not hard to detect. 

"We will have our time, my Pharaoh," she said with a soft smile, "but for now we must." The woman relished in the fact that his hand only touched her gently once more before the two ran towards the temple. Her eyes landed upon the royal guard, who seemed to have already lost one millennium item from the lot. Forcing her lips to feign concern, she could not help the internal celebration, as well as wish she could wash her mouth of the Pharaoh's taste. 

"We will return your item, and bring the evil to its knees," the woman said as the clatter finally began to quell. With a reassuring nod from the deep lilac eyed Pharaoh, she knew that the pieces were already following right into place. Y/N could not help sending a smile in the direction of the Pharaoh, though this smile was not for what he would assume. Though Bakura had not taken all the items in one sweep, they were already further ahead than he had been prior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wounded me to write, but in the name of evil, let's destroy YGO's memory arc together. Do not fret, your Bandit King will be present in the coming chapter.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you enjoying this, please keep in mind that this is an Ao3 exclusive. If you see it posted elsewhere, please don't hesitate to message me to inform me. My writing is only under the username rmorningstar21 on here, Wattpad, and Tumblr (technically I have a naruto sideblog on Tumblr that's been unused for months, but-).

Diving into the Nile, Y/N did so open mouthed, the Egyptian moon the only one to view her shame. Rinsing her mouth out in the Nile, she spit a stream of water upward before resting against a rock that she had found. Dipping her face back in once again, she took another large gulp of water into her mouth, rinsing once more dramatically before spitting another stream. As the Egyptian stars shined down upon the woman, she knew she had been free from wandering eyes, leaving her no need to hide her shameful actions. 

The woman allowed her blue locks to sway in the water with each little dive she took, though she did not relish in the current she faced. If she had not planned her spot out perfectly, she would not be able to rest beside a large rock in the Nile, keeping the woman grounded to her area. No matter how much she wished to rid her mouth of the taste of the male, she did so with safety in mind. Chilled water rushed around her, causing resistance with each little dive she took, curving around her body. Her adornments were already soaked with the chill of the Nile, but each dive caused her a little more peace. 

Though she understood her stance in the plan, the role that she played for Bakura’s triumph, she still could not help hold distaste that this would be one of many times she would find herself in this predicament. To properly fool and hold onto the Pharaoh’s trust, she knew there would be more times herself, or Sekhmet, would be left alone with the tricolored locked Pharaoh. No matter how handsome he may have been, his taste was of betrayal, a vile poison to her tongue.

Repeating the process a few times, she pulled herself out of the water, resting lazily on the other side of it to dry herself. Closing her y/e/c eyes, she could hear a deep chuckle that quickly made her eyes shoot back open. Sitting her soaked frame up, she glanced around at her surroundings to find the Bandit King sitting not much further away from her. 

His smirk read of amusement. "Was it really  _ that  _ bad?" He teased, walking closer to the soaked woman. "Sekhmet." His lips seemed to grow into more of a smirk as he said the fake name she had to go by. 

She pouted slightly, though her y/e/c eyes glared intensely at the white haired male. "If you could at least give me some good news, that'd be swell," she said in an exasperated tone. "Anything to distract me from the lingering sensation of tongue and violation." 

"I never told you that you had to use tongue," he replied, his voice a little strained with aggravation despite his amusement. His bluish eyes rolled to feign disinterest, though he could feel a growing jealousy stirring around in his chest. The forgein sensation that filled his chest caused him to internally cringe, though he glanced away to the Egyptian moon before she had caught his attention once more.

"Says the one that took ages," she snidely replied, her lips grimacing. "If you took any longer, I was afraid he would have tried bedding me."

The Bandit King rose from his spot, walking over to the woman in a dominant manner. With a smirk pressed against his lips, despite his lingering jealousy, he spoke nothing as he pulled the woman to her feet. Roughly and within seconds, he had already captured the woman's lips, moving to place her back against the boulder facing away from the temple. Though her clothes dripped of the water that saturated them, Bakura made no effort to avoid her dampened clothes. 

He kissed her with ferocity, much like the Pharaoh had done prior to her, and yet this time she melted directly into it. His bare chest pressed flush against the woman's wet clothing as he moved calloused hands to her hips, gripping her roughly. This action caused Y/N to gasp, allowing him to slip his own tongue inside of her mouth. 

Slender, pale arms stretched up around the Bandit's neck, tangling slender fingers into his snow white hair. The two moved with grace, passion, and precision as she relished in his taste. By the point the two separated by the lips, the woman was already blurred in mind. 

Breathlessly, Bakura whispered, "No matter what this plan entails, you better remember who you belong to." 

Crimson blush forming against the pale woman's cheeks, she nodded shyly in return. Admittedly, the woman barely trusted her words in her dazed state, though she was beginning to catch her senses once more. Realizing his stern gaze, she pushed the words from her lips. "I will always remember that I'm yours, Kura," she spoke, her voice barely even a whisper. "I promise." 

"Good," he replied confidently, his calloused hands caressing up and down her sides as he had her pinned. "Once we're finished defying destiny, you'll be ruling by my side after all." 

She could not help the deep crimson coating of blush that stretched across her cheeks as she sheepishly nodded, a smile gracing her lips from his words alone. "More like defying cannon, but, all the same," she snarked in return, her voice teasing as she chuckled softly. "I may have to get used to this whole destiny thing still." 

Bluish purple orbs rolled at her words, though an amused chuckle escaped his lips. Instead of simply arguing with her, he took the moment to claim those lips once more, relishing in the plush feeling against his own chapped ones. Moving in sync with her, he held his stance as closely as he could to her own. 

Once the two finally separated once more, clearly gasping for air as they clung to one another. Though he wished to claim the woman more, to show her how much he loved her in actions alone, he realized that more important plan matters were to be attended to in this moment. "Shall we, then, love?" Bandit King purred with a smirk, motioning outwards towards their next destination. 

The two separated bodies, Y/N nodding with enthusiasm. "You're already a step ahead, and I know just how we'll get even farther ahead," she replied with a smirk, y/e/c orbs glancing to Bakura once more. "I did realize since we've been here, I've yet to call you Kura." Her last words had simply been a tease, y/e/c orbs twinkling with mischief. 

"Let's keep it that way," he replied gruffly, rolling his bluish eyes at the woman. 


End file.
